Nina the Governess
Nina the Governess is the third member of the Hollow Family. She is an identical copy of Nina Cogen created by the Seed of Truth and as a result has many of her abilities. She is a conditional boss which means she will only appear if certain conditions set by the Seed are met. Lore Centuries following the creation of the Seeded Lands, the Seed of Truth created the Hollow Family as a way to ease its loneliness. Nina was created third and Nina Cogen was used as a template. After years of maintaining the family the Seed placed Nina and the other members into various Seed Zones because it had given up the facade. Instead, he made them hostile towards explorers, hoping to see them suffer by their hand. Attributes and Patterns Nina's magic abilities are much stronger than that of any boss and she is the only boss that uses magical attacks as her primary method of dealing damage. She wears no armor but dealing physical damage can be difficult due to her many elemental attacks that keep her enemies at bay and also due to her quick dodging ability. Nina has resistances to all elemental attacks and immunity to untyped elemental attacks. She has a weakness to piercing damage. Phase 1 During Phase 1 Nina freezes all targets besides one and forces them to engage in one on one combat with her. One of Nina's main attacks is to cast homing fireballs that can deal severe burn damage if they hit. She can also directly attack with a lightning, dealing massive damage. Nina also carries a melee weapon that can engage targets up close and at range. Nina can use her weapon to knock down targets which makes them vulnerable to attack. Furthermore she can create icicle spikes from the ground which can cause bleeding damage. Phase 2 After receiving a certain amount of damage Nina will go into Phase 2. All frozen targets will be thawed although they will have a burn status. Nina's attacks now target multiple enemies and the frequency of homing fireballs increases. One of her abilities is a lightning attack with a wide range that will stun anything hit by it. Her frost attacks include icicle lances and Nina partially encases herself in ice to act as armor, increasing her resistance to all damage. Phase 3 After taking enough damage Nina will enter Phase 3. In this stage Nina begins using untyped attacks which deal massive damage regardless of resistances. They are particularly deadly to magic users and her frost attacks become much stronger. She uses a freezing spell with a wide range that will immediately disable anyone hit by it. If targets are then hit with Nina's physical weapon they are killed immediately. The number of homing fireballs decreases but they are much stronger. Her strongest ability is an untyped magic attack that bathes the area in white flame coupled with a direct beam attack towards multiple targets. Abilities * Will-o-Wisp: homing fireballs that deal fire damage and cause burns * Frost Field: frost attack that freeze multiple targets. * Icicle Lance: direct attacking using an icicle. Can cause bleeding * Lightning Field: deals lightning damage that can stun those hit by it * Icicle Armor: layers ice onto her body to increase damage resistance * Chain Whip: sweeping attack that can knock over targets * Field of Fire: untyped magic attack to an area that deals damage over time * Scholar's Judgment: untyped beam attack that deals massive damage Drops Defeating Nina yields the Forgotten Diploma. It has no use aside from being a necessary sacrifice to enter the Seed's Cradle.